Oliver!
by Edot R1D3R
Summary: I'm pretty sure that this has never been done before but I'm just guessing. I'm new to fanfiction so you know don't kill me if it is complete and utter rubbish.


The day was not exactly going too well to begin with, but the current event's were just….wow!

Alex had woken to the sound of his alarm clock. And just as he had for a few weeks now, he woke to an empty house. The reason for this being that Jack Starbright, his surrogate sister, had been assassinated. She was killed by an organization much like scorpia that went under the name of Capricorn. In fact Alex had just been on one of MI6's 'favours' concerning them.

'They' hadn't been very sympathetic when breaking the news to him. He recalled the moment clearly… but it wasn't the time to be going into details.

Anyway, Alex, as mentioned earlier, woke up and went about the business of getting ready for the day ahead. Today was Saturday and, as was the norm for Saturdays since jack's death, the unit was coming over to spend the day.

You see MI6 assigned k-unit to Alex with the reasoning that while he was perfect for him to save the world on a weekly basis it was completely unheard of for a 16-year-old to live without some kind of adult supervision every once in a while.

So yeah, k-unit coming over and we all know what you are thinking. _How is it possible that Alex and wolf get along enough for the unit to come over every Saturday?_ Well the answer to that really long question that no-one in their right mind would ever think, is a small miracle named Jasmine Smith.

Jasmine, or jazz as known to her associates, was an ex-CIA agent. I say ex because she now works for MI6. Anyway, she was paired up with Alex round about a year ago. They are the perfect team, they seem to know and sense each other's thoughts and feelings and all that. Trust me; it made missions a whole lot easier. Yah so, jazz eventually met k-unit and helped them 'bond' with Alex.

Right moving on, about 1 o'clock in the afternoon-ish jasmine appeared at Alex's humble abode/ house. She was always the first to arrive as she helped plan what went on for most of the day.

She had her own key so she entered the house as if she owned the place.

'Alex!' she yelled.

'Living room!' he yelled back.

She made her way to the source of his voice, the living room. There she found Alex sprawled out on the couch watching a really boring TV show called {insert RBTVS here}.

'Get up' she ordered. Alex complied after about a minute.

'So what are we going to do today?' silence greeted the question. A shrug was passed between the two and the world moved on.

Jazz went about trying to find something interesting to watch among the mass of DVD's that jack kept. She came up with one that went by the name of 'Oliver: Alex's school production, 8 years old' she turned to face Alex who once again was sprawled out on the couch, and said,

'What's this?'

Alex looked up and made a dismissive noise.

'No idea, probably another one of Jack's endless home movies.'

A sly grin appeared on the face of jasmine at the mention of 'home movies'. Her eyes lit up and she looked as if Christmas had come early.

'What?'

'I've just had a brilliant idea.'

Alex was immediately on guard. Jasmine's so-called 'brilliant idea's' never ended well.

'What is it?' he asked cautiously as if afraid of the answer.

'We can watch your home movies for the day!'

And there it was. Alex felt as if his whole world had crumbled around him. They couldn't watch his home movies! He knew k- unit pretty well, I'm talking well enough to put his life in their hands but this was just crazy. There was a lot of embarrassing stuff in those home movies, including his potty training days. It was bound to turn out as a complete disaster of epic proportions.

While Alex was numb with shock jasmine was busy sorting through the DVD's. She had selected the one's that she thought k-unit would be most interested to see, including the one on Alex's school production on Oliver- that one would be the first to be shown. She was just on the verge of discovering the one showing the events of Alex's potty training when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the unit.

Alex was shaken out of his stupor just in time to see jazz walk out of the room to answer the door. He looked toward the stack of DVD's lying on the floor and quickly rushed to them. As he was checking them out he heard the familiar voices of k-unit coming from the hallway. After a few more seconds he concluded that none of the stack was the potty training video. He set about finding said video so he could hide it. He found it just as Eagle came round the doorway.

'Hey Cub!' the overly jolly man called. Alex gave him a quick grin and turned to dispose of the DVD before Eagle caught sight of it. At that exact moment jazz bounded into the room with the rest of the unit in tow. The rest being Wolf, Fox/Ben, Snake and the new guy named Lynx who seemed to have no problems with Alex whatsoever.

The unit all acknowledged Alex in one way or another. It was either a nod of the head from snake and wolf or the proclamation of 'I got the popcorn!' from lynx. Fox, however just smiled at him in those brotherly type ways. Alex smiled back and that was that.

Jasmine, who throughout the greetings had gone and collected the DVD that was to be shown first, stood in front of the television and cleared her throat loudly. She motioned for everyone to find a seat and then began a speech,

'Now if you are all done with your hellos, we can begin. Gentlemen and lady, I would like to present to you the showing of a film so great that it never made the cinemas. A film so outstandingly hilarious that it may cause serious embarrassment for some members of the crowd' here she looked directly at Alex.

'Not that I've actually seen it but the title suggests a lot to the trained observer. Anyways, I'd like you to be the first to witness the premier of Oliver: an Alex rider school production!'

She turned to insert the DVD while Alex buried his face in a nearby pillow. He couldn't believe that this was happening, to him of all people! He could feel the unit's eyes on him as if they were trying to stare him into oblivion or something. In actual fact they were trying not to crack up. Eagle was losing badly. Jazz's voice cut through the somewhat silent room.

'Before we proceed I'd just like to say that in this video Alex is eight years old and I'm sure he has matured greatly from the time in which this was shot.'

Alex buried his face even further into the pillow as the room burst into laughter.

'Cheer up Cub.' Wolf chuckled.

Jazz squeezed herself in between Fox and Alex and patted the latter's back.

'Aw its ok sweetie the world still loves you.'

At the comment Alex lifted his head and glared at her. His glare was impressive- it was a glare strong enough to put even wolf's infamous glare to shame. But jasmine, being so used to that glare from Alex was completely unfazed by it. And so, instead of cringing pitifully like any other normal person, she smiled cheekily.

just then Eagle interrupted the little exchange with a,

'Shh, it's going to start!'

everyone turned their heads to the screen.


End file.
